


Facts

by Lafa_DD



Series: Invaded Drabbles [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafa_DD/pseuds/Lafa_DD
Summary: Gazlene gives quite a few answers to her dad. Also, Zim is there at some point
Series: Invaded Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670482
Kudos: 6





	Facts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically Gaz pint of view of whats going on so far, be sure to read my other two stories about invader Zim if you want to see mor points ov view, sine each of themadds different facts to the story!

This couple of day have been, for a lack of a better word, complicated.  
It all began on Friday night, once I came back home from buying some new games I was excited about. I remember arriving home, and inserting the game into my Game Slave V. It felt great to play after such a long wait, especially because I tried to avoid as many spoilers as I could, not going online and all. It was a nightmare, but it paid off well.  
I was a few minutes in, when I heard my brother running upstairs. I didn’t pay much attention at the time; he was probably excited about whatever paranormal thing he saw.  
I was surprised to find out it wasn’t. He spent the whole weekend in his room, just like he did a few years ago, when Zim went missing. I tried to speak to him, but I couldn’t find the words most of the time. Dad tried it as well, but Dib seemed to be pissed off by his mere presence outside his room. We figured it would be best to just “Leve him breathe” because “He needed time to cope” about whatever happened.  
Monday arrived and he didn’t seem to be “back to normal” as dad told me. Apparently, he left for school earlier that day, because he was nowhere to be seen.  
I saw him sitting in class once lunch time arrived. I wanted to talk to him. But what could I possibly say that he didn’t take as me just being sarcastic? I figured there was only one “person” that could help. And I did what I knew best to convince him. Threaten.  
Once the break was over, I returned to my class, once the rest of the school day was over, Dib and I returned home. I wanted to talk to him about whatever was going through his big head. Like yeah, I hate him most of the time, but he is still my brother. My stupid, dumb, easily excited, oversensitive brother.  
Once we arrived home, he and dad had an argument. I’m not sure how to describe it, it wasn’t a heated argument like the ones we used to have, if something it was tense, and cold. I finally decided to ask.  
“What’s going on dad?” Whatever it was, he knew the answer. And so, he told me Dib’s story. “Am I… Am I a clone as well?”  
“No, you are not Gazlene.” I felt...disappointed. Why did Dib get to be the cool clone that could have multiple lives like a videogame and I couldn’t? It wasn’t fair. “Life is not a videogame honey” He reminded me “I tried to play god and it turned out I was the devil all along. Your brother… Dib… has died before. Multiple times in fact, and all I ever did was replace him with others. I’m a horrible parent.”  
“Well, yeah, you are” Dad stared at me, heartbroken” But I don’t think the whole clone thing is what broke Dib dad, think about it, where you ever there for him? For us? You neglected his hobbies and passion thought his life, you denied things that were right in front of your eyes. While you neglected him, I got to be the “spoiled kid”. Have you got any idea of how that made him feel thought his life? Well I do dad, because I was there. “I just had to tell him” When he found out about the clones, I’m sure he felt he was…unnecessary. Just another project, something to show off, not something loved.  
Dad stayed silent for a while, and once he spoke, his question shocked me. “The whole Florpus thing… it was real, wasn’t it?” I just nodded. “I see. Thank you, Gaz.”  
We stayed silent for a while, doing nothing, until the doorbell rang. Dad figured it could be Dib, so he went to open the door.  
“Gaz! Go get some bandages!” He sounded so alarmed I immediately went to get the first aid kit. When I came back, I was surprised to find Zim, undisguised, and bleeding from a leg laying in my couch, with minimoose and Gir standing beside him, clearly worried. I was going to ask Zim if he was “allergic” to any of the medicine, but decided against it and just wrapped his leg in the previously mentioned bandages.  
After that, both of us stayed silent, with the occasional words the robot left out filling the air.  
“You know…I nearly died twice today”. I knew one of those near-death experiences was my fault. The other one? I wasn’t really sure whether or not I wanted to know. I had way too many things in my mind at the moment.” Where’s the Dib worm, by the way?” I just raised my shoulders; I had no idea.  
We probably stayed the following hours doing whatever, I drew a bit, then I kept playing games. The alien did nothing. He just, sat there, looking at nothing. He could easily be confused with a decorative ornament at this point.  
“I’m going to grab something to eat. Do you want anything?”  
“You filthy human can’t understand, after all this years the effect your earthanoid food has on the irkens body? I DO NOT WANT YOUR DISGUSTING FOOD!!” You know, I would have probably snapped at this point. But it wasn’t worth it. At least by his reaction I could easily tell he was as crazy as always. So, I just went to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks for me, which Gir ended up eating as well. How do robots eat? I wasn’t even going to ask.  
I had the feeling this was going to be a really long day.


End file.
